who says love only happens in one life?
by kronos army
Summary: percy and annabeth's love story over three lives. can they prove true love conquers all? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

who say's love only happens in one life?

A Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase love story about rebirth three times…

"hold on seaweed brain!" Annabeth said as he lay on his death bed. It was 80 years after the Titan war and the next great prophecy had happened and Kronos was destroyed and put in a tube in outer space but for the 96 year old Percy Jackson this was the end. He was dying from a brain tumour and around his bed was his sickly 96 year old wife Annabeth Chase, his dad Poseidon god of the seas, his uncles Zeus and Hades and Annabeth's mother Athena. Nico Di Angelo had died years before in a fight medusa, Grover was killed in a forest fire, Thalia was off with the Hunters and everyone else from camp Half-blood when they were there were either dead or dying so couldn't come visit Percy. "Percy" Annabeth said "save me a seat in Charon's waiting room and we'll go to Hades together "hey!" interjected Hades " no cutting in!" "please?" begged Annabeth "fine you may" said Hades. " then we'll go to the river Lethe together and try out rebirth and go for the Isles of the Blest. o.k.? Seaweed Brain!" "yes and Annabeth?" Percy said. "what is it?" she said "I love…" then he gave a last breath and passed on before them. "no!" Annabeth yelled but it was too late Percy had passed on and left her behind. "goodbye!" all the gods said except Athena who stayed and Poseidon who was too busy crying to speak as he left with his Favourite son dead. "Annabeth " Athena said "it's time for you to go too…" "goodbye Percy" Annabeth said "wait for me I'll be there soon enough.."


	2. Luke and Sophie

who says love only happens in one life Part 2 1/2

Chapter 2: Luke and Sophie 100 years later

"Luke get up!" his mom shouted. "urgh.." thought Luke it was 9:20 on a sunny afternoon in Los Angeles and he was annoyed at having to get up so early. "why me?" he thought "other people get to stay in bed on their 16th birthday but no I get to get up earlier and go to a stupid summer camp called camp sing along or something stupid like that" "Luke get up now or else I'll throw water on you!" "alright I'm up!" he shouted back and he slowly rose out of the bed throwing back the dusty sheet and putting on a fresh white tee-shirt and a small pair of jeans. As he went downstairs his sandy blond hair brushed against his sea green eyes and he threw himself down the last few stairs. "whew you're up." his mother said happily. "I have a surprise for you today" she said "you're not going to camp next week!" "really!" he exclaimed excitedly "yes you're going today instead!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. For the next two hours his mother heard nothing but that until they reached the middle of Mexico where the camp was. When there his mother drove off leaving Luke staring dejectedly away at her retreating figure in the car. "bye mom" he thought miserably. Then turning around he found his cabin number three (AN: THIS IS THE NUMBER OF POSIEDON CABIN BUT HAS NO IMPORTANCE HERE EXCEPT LUKE IS PERCY'S REINCARNATION) entering the depressing worn down cabin he noticed a girl sat on the bed, a girl with long flowing blonde hair and startling brown eyes. "hi!" he said "I'm Luke" "hello" she replied "my name is Sophie…"(AN: THE REINCARNATION OF ANNABETH!!!!!) " well Sophie how long have you come to camp sing along?" "well it's my first time and I've only been here about two minutes longer than yourself." "oh" Luke replied "it's my first time too." they sat there talking for a few more hours until it was time to get some dinner. "welcome new members!" boomed a large voice "I am Paul you're head counsellor today we have three new members Luke Johnson, Sophie Carlsberg and Thalia Grace!" (AN: IT'S THEIR FRIEND THALIA!) "welcome!" everyone shouted towards the three new campers stood at the front. Thalia's eyes widened in what seemed like shock when she looked at Sophie and Luke. "what?" they both asked together "nothing you just look like some of my old friends.." she mumbled. "o.k. weirdo" said Luke and Sophie laughed Thalia's eyes just widened more hearing the familiar laugh and rolled her eyes at Luke's comment. "what are you doing here?" Thalia asked inquisitively "what am I doing here I'm supposed to be here" they both replied " I mean here not at camp" "what camp?" they both asked laughing. "oh no you've forgotten!" Thalia screeched. "forgotten what?" Luke rounded on her angrily "yeah!" Sophie interjected. "who you are that's what you've forgotten look!" she said hissing then Thalia drew out a bronze sword with the word Riptide engraved on it "do you recognise this "Luke"?" "yeah" he replied "really?" Thalia and Sophie asked. "yeah it's the sword a mad girl showed me two minutes ago!" Luke yelled. "I've never seen this SWORD! Before" Thalia was suddenly grabbed by the head counsellor Paul "well" he boomed "we have a terrorist using this camp I see!" "what no!" yelped Thalia as he grabbed her "look you two!" she yelled at Sophie and Luke "he's a monster!" "no he's our head counsellor!" they yelled back "go away nutter!" Luke yelled. Thalia suddenly screamed and a wave of pure static energy burst through Paul shredding him to pieces and he evaporated in a wail of agony and screaming "curse you Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis!" "what did he call you?" Luke and Sophie asked Thalia "Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus lieutenant of Artemis at your service!" she yelled at them madly. "WHAT!" they yelled back


	3. Luke and Sophie part 2

who says love only happens in one life? life 2 part 2/3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians "sigh" Rick Riordan is that lucky person..

"So Thalia" Luke said. "do you have a boyfriend?" "NO! you dolt!" she barked back at him "I'm a Huntress I can't have a boyfriend" "oh…" he said dejectedly "so Sophie.." Thalia said "do you remember who you are…?" "yeah.." she said "I'm Sophie Carlsberg from Los Angeles" "hey me too!" Luke said. "no oh no…." Thalia cried "you don't remember a thing do you?" " remember about what?.." they echoed together. "who you were.." "when?!!!!" then replied "a hundred years ago in your first lives." "o.k.!" Luke said "She's a total Nutter!!!!" "yeah she is!" Sophie said as well. "WHAT!!!!" Thalia thundered. Suddenly the sky darkened and a huge bolt of lightning hit into the ground in between Luke and Sophie almost frazzling them. "thanks dad!" Thalia mouthed upwards. "so let me get this straight" Sophie said "you're really the daughter of Zeus the Greek god, the lieutenant of Artemis the Greek Goddess, the friend of Annabeth and Percy who died a hundred years ago and we're them reborn and the Olympian Gods are real. And also your about 120?" "yup!" Thalia replied "O.k." replied Sophie and Luke and they promptly fainted in front of her. "urgh.." Luke said groggily as he rose to his feet in a familiar looking shack with a battered wooden door in it and saw a familiar looking girl on the opposite bed. "s Sophie?" Luke said "what h happened?" " I don't know but I remember a girl named Thalia" "somebody call me?" a new voice said. "Thalia! What are you?" they both said. "I told you you should know!" she said back indignantly. "wow.." Sophie said "so it's true.." Luke said. "well thanks for realising!" Thalia said. "so Sophie do you want to take me up on my offer?" "what offer?!" Luke said quickly. "well.." Sophie said "she's asked me to join the Hunters and Live forever.." "that's great!" Luke said. "but.." "what but?" Luke said "I can't ever have love again.." "Oh.." Luke said "so you think maybe you and I…" "yes maybe.." Sophie said. "but Sophie if you join us I can help you remember who you were and we can help you become more confident with yourself!" "erm maybe Thalia.." Sophie said "but Sophie you can't!" Luke said. " Luke I loved you in my past life Thalia said and I like you know but I want freedom and life." " what do I have to do Thalia?" Sophie asked "you have to repeat these lines and if my Lady Artemis accepts you become a hunter" "o.k. I'm ready!" Sophie exclaimed "repeat this. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt." Sophie repeated the lines as fat as possible. "so what now?" Sophie asked. "well" said Thalia "we go hunting with Lad Artemis and try to recruit more Hunters." "o.k." "but we need to say good bye to Luke now Sophie" Thalia said miserably. "oh" said Sophie "it's alright Sophie I'll find my way back one day and maybe we can start afresh again!" said Luke. "goodbye Luke." "goodbye Sophie." "see you in my Next Life!"


	4. Luke and Sophie: the end

who says love only happens in one life? life 2 part 3/3

Disclaimer: me: Rick Riordan come out your hands up and sign over Percy Jackson to Kronos army!

Rick Riordan: no

Me: run away!

" why, why, why!" Luke thought "why did she leave?" it had been 60 years but still Luke could smell the fresh strawberry in her hair and the way her eyes sparkled when she talked. But then that evil girl Thalia had stolen her to join the Hunters. As Luke reminisced suddenly he heard a bang at the door. The person he saw was possibly the last person he ever expected……

"Thalia?" he asked.

"yeah" she said

"why are you here?"

"well old-timer" she said

"hey!" he interjected

"well it's true you are about 76 now!" she replied

"I know but still!"

"shut up and listen seaweed brain!"

_Seaweed brain…_

"what?" Luke asked

"I said have you seen Sophie?"

"why would I? She's a huntress!"

"well she quit and now she ran off heading this way!"

"really?"

"yup!"

"so where do you think she's going?"

"to you Seaweed Brain!"

_Seaweed brain.._

"why do I keep hearing seaweed brain in my head?"

"maybe you're remembering you're past life where you were called Seaweed Brain by Sophie!" Thalia exclaimed

"really?" Luke asked.

"yes definitely.." said a new voice

"Sophie!" they both exclaimed.

"hello again Thalia why Luke you're looking a little old!" she said laughing

"shut up wise girl!" Thalia said

_Wise girl……_

"wise girl?" Luke and Sophie asked.

"yeah you're nickname was wise girl in your past life" Thalia said.

_Percy, Annabeth…_

"Percy and Annabeth?" They asked hollowly

"your old names! So you do remember!" Thalia shouted

"yes we remember everything!" they exclaimed.

"really?"

"yeah!"

"so who fought us in New York?"

"the titans."

"yup you do remember!"

"that's great" Luke said mockingly

"what?" Sophie said "why the mocking face?"

"well it doesn't matter that we remember because I am having a stroke I'm sure!" (AN: SORRY FOR THE CORNY DEATH I NEED TO KILL HIM OFF!)

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie hollered.

"be brave Sophie I still have another life I'm sure we'll meet again."

"but I love you!" she stammered and suddenly she was out of the Hunters and aged to the age 80 eighty!

"I love you seaweed brain!" "wait for me!"

"you too wise girl you too…" Luke/ Percy said. Then he died.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sophie wailed

"don't worry Sophie you'll meet again" Thalia said "and Maybe we'll meet again and I'll leave the Hunters to spend my life with You and Percy and find Luke again!"

"yeah hopefully Thalia Hopefully.."

But all Sophie could think about was Luke and looking forward to meeting him again.

Sophie P.O.V

Well the day of the funeral arrived and I mourned my best friend because I left the hunters I aged to the age I should be but unfortunately I couldn't be with Luke or Percy yet. I had one more life to go to hopefully meet him and then we had all of eternity in the Isles of the Blest in Elysium. Only one more life to go….


	5. authors note

Authors note:

The third life of Percy and Annabeth will be up soon and I've got some spoilers!:

(only three!)

1. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena again called… Annabeth (sorry ran out of fitting names!)

2. Is set 250 years after life 2

3. Find out the rest by reading the chapter (s)


	6. Ethan Jacks and Annabeth Chases

who says love only happens in one life? life 3 part 1/3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Life 3/3: Ethan and Annabeth (AN: I CALLED HIM ETHAN AND LUKE AS I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE THE ULTIMATE OPPOSITES FOR HIM)

250 years after Luke and Sophie…….

"Ethan!" his mom shouted "get up now! It's time to leave Florida and take you to Camp-Half Blood!"

"Why?" he asked yawning loudly

"Because you're dad requested it!" his mom answered back

"but who's my dad?

"you'll find out later tonight hopefully he'll claim you" she said calmly to him

"but it's not fair!" he said pitifully

"I know but it's tradition and anyway I'm sure Chiron knows"

"urgh!" he thought "I'm sick of hearing about this great Chiron in fact I'd support Kronos over him any day!" (AN: SOUND FAMILIAR??)

"why?!" his mother asked angrily.

"because I think Kronos was cool and I hope they restore him from space one day!" he hollered at his mom.

_PERSEUS JACKSON… AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU………_

"what?" Ethan asked.

"well we need to go and get you to Thalia's pine tree so you can enter camp then go to the Percy Jackson memorial big house to meet your camp director and activities director Chiron." his mom Judith (AN: DON'T ASK WHY FIRST NAME TO COME TO MY HEAD!) said to him.

"oh.." he replied "I'm sure I heard a voice say Perseus Jackson.."

_PERSEUS JACKSON WE MEET AGAIN IT'S BEEN 250 YEARS.."_

"o.k. I'm going insane!" Ethan thought oddly.

"let's go mom it's eleven already!" he called

"o.k. to camp we go!" his mom shouted.

Meanwhile……

"hurry up Annabeth time to go to the airport for the flight to New York for camp Half blood!" her dad yelled angrily.

"coming dad!" she called back. Her blonde hair falling into her stormy grey eyes which shined like orbs in the morning sun. little did she know but in only a few hours she would re-meet her soul mate….


	7. Claimed By Kronos

WHO SAYS LOVE ONLY HAPPENS ONCE? LIFE 3 PART 2 Ethan and Annabeth Claimed to Kronos (first part)…….

Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson!

Zeus: KRONOS' ARMY YOU WILL DIE!!!

Me: eep! I don't own Percy Jackson!

Zeus: GOOD!……………………….

I walked into the clearing and was greeted by a horse dude and the other new campers.

"welcome!" the horse man said "I am Chiron."

"hi!" we all chorused back not too particularly happy.

Suddenly a bunch of symbols appeared over our heads! We were being claimed! I looked up and saw a zigzag above my head. The lightning bolt! I was a son of Zeus! All the other campers knelt before me and so did Chiron. The other campers were a son of Apollo, two daughters of Ares, a Son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena.

"say hello to each other!" Chiron announced "whilst I get your training schedules!

"hello!" the daughter of Athena said to me. " I'm Annabeth Chases and you are?"

_Annabeth Chase………_

"Ethan!" I replied.

"oh Ethan!" Annabeth said "well that name sounds familiar!"

"so does yours!" I replied happy to have a friend here straight away.

"Heroes!" Chiron called "I'd like you to meet the Hunters of Artemis!" over to you Thalia!"

"thanks Chiron!" a girl in punk clothes said. "well…" she started but when she saw me, Annabeth and the Hermes guy who was introduced as Liam she did a double take.

"Percy, Annabeth and Luke!" she cried

"what!" me and Liam said

"that's me!" Annabeth shouted back!

"make way!" Chiron announced.

The crowd parted allowing Thalia and Chiron to us.

"so it's true…." Chiron said. "after so many years you're all back!"

"you traitor!" Thalia screeched at Liam who looked hocked and ducked to avoid her blows as she chased him in anger at his supposed betrayal.

_Traitor to Olympus… Kronos…. Luke Castellan… A Hero's Soul Cursed Blade Shall Reap… A Single Choice To End His Days… Olympus To Preserve Or Raze… Prophecy.. Fate…. Truth.. Prophecy…_

"_WHAT!" I screeched out loud not knowing what was going on._

_I looked at them all and memories of a distant life and time flooded into me. I remembered everything!_

"_Prophecy… Annabeth.. Thalia.. Chiron… Gods… Luke… Nico… Rachel… Kronos…" I said slowly to the others only just realising my situation. "Chiron!" I shouted quickly._

"_yes my child?" he asked me concerned_

"_Kronos.." I started_

"_yes?" "what about him?"_

"_he's coming back."_

_Ooh cliff hanger… yes back from holiday and the sea sight and breeze has cured my writers block so more stories and the end of this one on the way! Plus the sequel to Who says!!!….._


	8. Claimed By Kronos 2

Who Says Love Only Happens In One Life? Life 3 part 2 2/2

Ethan and Annabeth

Claimed by Kronos part 2.…………….

"well…" I said nervously

"yeah.." Annabeth said to me.

"we have to go and kill Kronos!" Liam suggested which got a lot of nods and murmurs of approval from the other campers.

" we can't kill Kronos!" Thalia said exasperated "but we can put him in something like cold storage right Chiron?"

"I suppose.." Chiron said in deep thought.

_JOIN ME BOY….. _a deep metallic voice whispered in my head _THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU.. JOIN ME AND YOU CAN BE RULER OF THE GODS AND THE WORLD!!!!!!!_

"What?" I asked aloud.

"I said" started Annabeth "we need to hire a space ship to find Kronos"

"no I mean that voice.." I said.

"what voice?" they asked me quizzically.

"never mind" I said "so where do we start looking?"

"the entrance to Hades!" Thalia said. "I heard Kronos had been returned there from outer space when you put him there about 500 years ago."

_ETHAN JACKS! BRING ME BACK TO POWER AND YOU WILL HAVE ETERNAL GLORY! _the voice in my head commanded. _I CAN GIVE YOU RESPECT, GLORY AND THE RIGHT TO DOMINATE OTHERS AND BE WORSHIPPED! _the voice seductively said to my mind.

"I I don't know…" I muttered in my head dazed and confused my mind reeling from what I was being offered.

Kronos P.O.V.

_EXCELLENT… THE HALF-BLOOD IS BEING DECIEVED AND CLOUDED BY CONFUSION… I WILL GET HIM TO RAISE ME FROM HADES AND I WILL DESTROY THE GODS USING HIM! HE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE IF HE USES THE ORB OF CHAOS….._

(AN: I made up the orb of chaos as I couldn't think what else to use. Chaos is also basically the creator of the universe and the father of Gaia so he is the titan Kronos' grandfather.)


	9. Claimed By Kronos 3

Who Says Love Only Happens In One Life?

Claimed By Kronos Part 3/3

i lay in bed that night agonising about whether i should listen to the voice in my head and side with Kronos.

Meanwhile.. Kronos P.O.V

"time to use the orb of chaos to influence his decision!"

Ethans P.O.V.

suddenly i got up and ran to the door. i ran outside and through the woods to reach a pit. over the pit i shouted "I pledge myself to Kronos!"

suddenly the night got colder and a blue poof of smoke entered my body suddenly i couldn't see any more but i knew what had happened. i was now Kronos!

"excellent." i said in a starnge metallic, icy voice. "now my monsters!" i roared "to the Camp!"

and me and his monsters who had been hidden in the woods gathered and we marched back to the camp to take down the heroes.


	10. Kronos Rise

Who Says Love Only Happens In One Life?

**sorry i was gone for so long fans of this fiction. i had writer's block and was working on other projects but i'm back and ready to kick this stories final, dark chapters straight onto the web. well here goes nothing...**

Kronos Rise...

Ethan's P.O.V

well basically everyone is screwed and it's all my fault... wait a minute Ethan your rushing yourself... let me tell you what happened after i allowed Kronos into my body all those years ago...

"an excellent choice demigod." a voice whispered to me.

"kronos." i growled suddenly feeling myself possessed by a side of me i never knew, hidden unitl now. "i would never join you what did you do?"

"oh i see... Perseus Jackson seems to have returned after 500 long years... sorry Jackson but it's what _you've_ done. i'm now marching to destroy your infernal demigods and then to Olympus!"

and with that my mind went blank and my vision black as Kronos' soul hijacked my body.

we arrived at camp half-blood and Kronos walked to the borders seeing a group of campers nearby.

he shouted "foolish Demigods. who will come now and bow before me before i destroy this camp and all its inhabitants?" his voice was like ice scraping against Rock and steel.

"who are you?" a girl cocked her head at me and we gasped as we recognised each other.

"Annabeth?" i asked resuming control temporarily.

"Ethan?" she said astounded "where have you been? you've been gone a week!"

"i have?" i asked confused then a feeling of dread washed over me as Kronos resumed control.

"bow before me Mortal child or taste my...Annabeth Chase?" Kronos asked, amused. "well isn't this entertaining. and is darling Luke here too?" he asked venom in his voice as he spat out the word _Luke._

"y-yes." Annabeth mumbled unsure how to answer. "Ethan what's wrong with you?"

"I'M. NOT. ETHAN!" Kronos roared blasting Annbeth backwards into Thalia's pine tree.

"Annabeth!" i yelled resuming control of my body.

"Jackson..." Kronos growled underneath my skin threatning toresurface any minute.

"Annabeth listen." i started as she weakly stared at me "Kronos has returned. warn the others. and the next time i see you... i will have to kill you." i said whirling around and running away from the camp, and away from her.

i got about a mile before a deep shudder passed through my body and i was pitched into darkness again.

"Why did you do that Jackson?" he asked me.

"i told you I'm not Percy Jackson." i growled "i'm Ethan Jacks."

"If you ever disobey me again." Kronos growled letting the threat die in the air.

"i won't." i said coming under his influence again "I will destroy Olympus soon for it betraying it's demigods."

Kronos walked for several hours before finding a tree and laying under it.

"ahh stars." he said "how nice to admire them after nearly 500 years of darkness. one day i will rearrange the constellations to tell of my glory once i am Lord of all again..." and he slumbered away. i thought to myself 'what have i done betraying everyone like that? Chiron, Thalia even...'

"Annabeth." i groaned to myself, remembering memories i never knew of.

me and her dancing in a hall, us fighting what looked like the monster Kampe, running through a dark tunnel with a Satyr and a Cyclopes and also fighting someone with Golden eyes in a large throne room.

"i'm sorry." i hoarsely whispered allowing sleep and darkness to wash over me as well.

that night as we slept i had another dream. i was wearing Greek armour and standing in a city. New York but it was in ruins. cars balzed, buildings were collapsing and a large storm cloud brewed above me. i watched as monsters and demigods alike died in combat, locked in a never-ending struggle and as heavy artillery and greek fire washed over monsters, people and buildings destroying all in their path.

i turned to see a Black-haired, Green eyed boy staring at me.

"how are you?" i asked him frightened by the scene.

"me?" he asked "i'm you. You Ethan Jacks."

"how can you be me?" i asked him.

"this is the future." he said "and you will see this in... oh... a week?" and with that i started to fade into unconsciousness.

"but wait!" i cried. "i don't look like you."

"oh that's easy." he said "i'm not the _you_ you."

"i'm Percy Jackson."


End file.
